Shadows of the Past, Mirror of the Present
by Mythical Dreamer
Summary: This story takes place in ancient Egypt. Anzu is the main character. Please read it, it will be worth your time!
1. Prologue

**Shadow of the Past, Mirror in the Present**

**By Winnie Tong**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Anzu or Tea will be the main character in this story, so if you don't like her, don't read it!

The setting is ancient Egypt (for Part I), and most of the information should be correct. However, women are allowed to speak more freely, and act a little more individually.

**Prologue**

(There are many details are in this chapter, because I want to set the scene.)

Anzu headed down to the bazaar or marketplace in the nearby city of Alexandria at sunrise to buy fresh food. If she went out later, the scorching Egyptian sun would probably give her a deeper tan than the one she already had- or maybe burn her to a crisp.

There was already fair amount of people in the marketplace. Working efficiently, Anzu picked out citrus fruits, sugarcane and a bushel of barley. Glancing down at her worn, white, ankle-length shift, Anzu decided to buy some cloth.

Today, the merchant selling cloth had lowered the prices so he could sell out his cloth in the next few days. His wife and their precious children had been struck by a mysterious and deadly disease. In order to send for a healer, he had to earn more money by selling his goods.

Anzu had known the merchant, Hiroto Honda, for several years. He was a fair man, like her loving father. His daughter, Miho, was the same age as Anzu- sixteen. She had long black hair streaked with natural violet, and startling lavender eyes flecked with gold. Their adorable son, Mokuba, was ten. Anzu pitied the man and decided to buy some more cloth. To her surprise, Kajuki Mai, one of her good friends, was standing in line too.

"Mai, I didn't know you were coming to today!"

Whirling around, Mai saw Anzu and smiled brilliantly. Mai was dressed in a purple knee-length tunic: "Well, I thought I would make myself some new clothes. I guess you are too."

Anzu nodded: "What color do you think would look best on me?"

Mai surveyed the bolts of cloth on Honda's stall: "I think that deep azure cotton cloth would bring out your eyes. Light lavender would be pretty too- it'd also reflect the heat."

By this time, the two had reached Honda's stall. "Good morning Ladies. What would you like?" Honda tried to smile, and partially succeeded. Mai and Anzu exchanged looks. Anzu knew that Mai also felt sorry for Honda, for they had become acquainted through Anzu. After buying the colors Mai had picked out for her earlier, Anzu handed Honda a large block of silver while Mai picked out amethyst and silvery cloths. "No, this is too much!" cried Honda. "Swallow your pride. You need it" Mai said sharply, adding in a silver piece of her own. Anzu nodded: "Don't ever think that you owe us!" Sighing, Honda accepted the money, but only after saying "Whenever you need my help, just come to my stall or my house."

Just as Anzu and Mai were about to go home, a commotion started in the streets. Shouts of thief and robber were mixed with cries of frightened people, some of who scrambled to avoid the heels of a galloping horse. As Anzu and Mai backed to the side of the road, they saw a tanned, white-haired young man with piercing crimson eyes riding a horse. After it had disappeared, a group of the Pharaoh's guards came into view on horseback, chasing after the thief.

Mai's curiosity was aroused, so she said "Let's follow them! I want to know what this is about. We never get to see this in our daily lives." Anzu consented, but only after weighing the risks of following the horses. Since there were no apparent dangers, Anzu reluctantly followed Mai. After walking a few miles with no sign of the guards or the thief, they became disheartened. Anzu and Mai walked into an alley which would lead them home. It was already mid-morning and Anzu was afraid her father would scold her.

However, both girls were tired and sweaty. Anzu sat down on an old barrel while Mai settled on a box. Anzu took out two oranges, giving one to Mai. They had almost finished eating when they heard the sound of approaching horses. Mai looked at Anzu with a gleam in her eye: "Maybe something interesting will happen!" Anzu nodded, and then jumped in shock when she heard a sneeze from beneath her. "Dear Ra! Mai, I think there's something in the barrel! "Don't be silly. Lift it open if you think so!"

Anzu felt like she was imagining things, but got off and lifted the cover of the barrel. She certainly did not expect to see a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her. Biting back a shriek, Anzu turned to Mai with fear in her eyes. Mai walked to the barrel, looked in, and had the same reaction as Anzu. "If you emit a squeak about my whereabouts, I'll kill both of you!" growled the young thief, showing them a sharp knife. The girls exchanged looks. Anzu nodded and Mai followed her lead.

After replacing the lid on the barrel, the two were about to walk away when hoof beats neared and slowed down. Voices from the Pharaoh's guards were getting closer: "We'll search by foot here. Bakura is the most famous thief in Egypt. If we capture him, Pharaoh Atem will definitely have a large reward for us"

Anzu and Mai exchanged looks again. So this was the famous tomb robber Bakura. _You aren't that good. Otherwise, how could those people have seen you?_ thought Mai. Anzu decided to sit upon the barrel and suck on some sugarcane so the Pharaoh's men would never find Bakura. She didn't know why she was trying to help Bakura, but his whole person was so exotic, like nothing she had ever seen…

Anzu's thoughts were interrupted by two guards that had walked to the alley. They asked the girls "Have you seen a white-haired man pass by?" "No, only a few other women passed by." Said Mai. The guards nodded: "Good day to you." They resumed their search, but after a long time, they moved on.

Anzu and Mai let out a sigh of relief. Anzu whispered to the barrel: "They're gone". Bakura took of the lid of the barrel and climbed out and stretched, revealing his powerful but still slim figure (Me: OO ). Anzu blushed and averted her gaze, for she was a virgin- and a very innocent and sheltered girl, raised only by her father. Mai appreciated the show, but truly loved Katsuya Jounouchi, so it did not matter.

Bakura smirked when one girl blushed. Many girls fell into swoons because of his good looks. He was surprised at how reserved these girls were. The girl with the whitish shift had a tall, slim but curvy body and short, dark brown hair. Her cerulean eyes were stunning- the color of the sea. The other girl was around that height, with amethyst eyes and curly blonde hair, and a voluptuous body.

Meanwhile, the girls were assessing Bakura. He was tall and muscular, wearing a plain cotton tunic, belted with a brown sash. All in all, he did not look like one of the 'Most Wanted' men. _Rather like an earthly god I could make love to_, thought Anzu. Then, she caught herself and slapped herself upside the head, getting strange looks from the other two.

Bakura coughed: "I see that you have some _problems_- maybe that is why you saved me. Since both of you know that I am the great thief Bakura, you should tell me your names!" Anzu frowned: "Who did this man think he was? Then again, he was the King of Thieves in his own way…I am Mazaki Anzu". Mai said her name as well. "Very well, Anzu and Mai, we may meet again." With that, the tomb robber scaled the side of a building and disappeared

The two girls were silent on their way home. They were a little dumbfounded about the incident earlier. When Anzu returned to her father, he was worried: "Where were you? It is almost noon." Anzu sighed: "You would not believe what happened today." "Are you hurt, beloved? What's wrong?" "Father have you heard of Bakura?". Her father was puzzled: "He is a famous tom robber, and the King of Thieves. His partners are the twins Malik and Marik. They are all young and handsome. The Pharaoh is willing to provide 5 years worth of food and clothing to the family of the person who catches either of the three. For Bakura, there is an additional reward of gold equal to the Pharaoh's weight.

_Wow! Bakura is worth a lot, _Anzu thought. "But Anzu, why are asking about this?" "Father, promise you won't shout or berate me or tell anyone else the story." After some thought, Anzu's father had deduced some of the events: "Alright! I promise."

Anzu told him the whole story. When she finished, he looked thoughtful. "You were brave and wise, my daughter. Brave in being able to speak levelly to this man and wise to shield him. He has a twisted sense of honor, so the next time he strikes, he might spare you from harm. But anyhow, don't worry Anzu. I will not tell a soul of this- otherwise, the life of my precious daughter would be in danger." He hugged her, and then asked "Do you think Mai will say anything?" Anzu shook her head: "Mai may be a blonde, but she's certainly smart."

Thus, this event ended. A year passed gradually, and Anzu turned seventeen in the winter. She could not forget Bakura, and every time she wore the azure shift and lavender cloak, she would remember that day in the market.

Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadows of the Past, Mirror in the Present**

**By Winnie Tong**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 2**

It was the season of winter in Egypt. Though no snow ever fell, the temperature was considerably colder than it had been in the summer. Anzu was awakened by her father's coughs. She padded to her father's bedside: "Are you alright Father? Should I make you some herb tea?" Her father turned towards her and smiled: "No, it's alright". Suddenly, he coughed up a mouthful of blood. "Father!" Horrified, Anzu ran to get towels and the pillow from her bed.

She propped her father up and wiped his mouth tenderly. This cough had started about a month ago, getting progressively worse. Slowly, Anzu's father leaned back and closed his eyes wearily: "Go to sleep Anzu, I'll be fine." Anzu waited until her father slept, and then tiptoed back to her bed.

At the crack of dawn, Anzu went to the apothecary for honey, chamomile and lavender. On her way home, she encountered Honda, whose family had recovered from the sickness. :"How is everything going, Anzu?" asked Honda. Anzu looked downcast: "I am fine, but Father coughed up blood last night." Honda frowned: "do you mind if I pay a visit right now?" "Of course not, Let's go!"

"Father!" Anzu called as she entered her home. Turning to Honda, she invited him iinto the main room. Seeing it was empty, Anzu walked into her father's room. Anzu's purchases clattered to the floor as she screamed: "Father!". Honda ran in. What he saw was not pleasant.

Anzu's father was lying on the bed with blood oozing out of his mouth. Anzu was kneeling beside him, crying. Honda felt the pulse of the man. "He's still alive, but his pulse is weak." Anzu looked up at Honda with a question in her eyes. Honda sighed "He might not make it". Upon hearing this, Anzu burst out in tears again. Hugging her father, she cried "Father wake up, wake up!"

After a long moment, Anzu's father opened his eyes: "Don't worry Anzu. Today I go to join your mother. Be a good girl!" Anzu started to sob, while Honda leaned forward and clasped his old friend's hand: "I am here. Do not lose hope, my friend." Anzu's father shook his head: "I will not last long. My good companion, please carry out my dying wish. Make sure my precious daughter stays safe. Please take care of her. Do you promise?" Honda nodded earnestly: "I promise you that I will help and protect Anzu. If I do not, may Ra punish me."

Anzu's father relaxed: "Thank you with all my heart." Turning to Anzu, he said: "My beloved, when you get older, find a good man and marry him. But, beware of handsome men- they only care for themselves and will only harm you. Stay safe and out of trouble. Remember that your mother and I will be watching over you. May Ra light your steps, Isis protect you and Ma'at give you a fair lot in life." Then, he motioned Anzu closer and whispered the amount of gold left and it's secret location. He kissed Anzu's forehead for the last time and smiled at Honda. Suddenly twisting in pain, Anzu's father cried out, but then stopped short. He had left this world.

"No!" Anzu cried, throwing herself onto her father's body. Honda heaved a sigh, and shed a few tears in sorrow. Then, he straightened his shoulders and patted Anzu on the back. Finally, Anzu's sobs died down. Honda said: "Anzu, I promised your father that I would take good care of you. Would you rather stay with my family than here?" Anzu considered then shook her head: "Thank you anyways, Honda."

Together, they brought the body to a small temple and paid the priests to mummify and then bury it. Since Anzu was not exactly affluent, she could only leave a gold necklace with her father with her name engraved in it. Hopefully, her father and her would be reunited in their next lives.

Anzu thanked Honda for his help and walked back home, feeing empty. She walked into her father's bedroom. There was not much- only the bed, a table, several scrolls on medicine, a chair, and on the wall, a leather belt that held lethal throwing knives that had been her mother's.

Anzu felt fat tears drip down her cheeks. She sniffed, but then decided that no matter what happened, she would live! Her blue eyes blazed with hope, willpower and life! Anzu rolled up her sleeves and proceeded to gather up the blankets her father had used. These had to be burned- not just because of their memories, but to prevent any remnants of the disease from spreading. Anzu aired out the room by pushing aside the camel skin that served as a window shutter.

Anzu took the rest of the day for Anzu to clean up the room. Anzu collapsed onto her bed after bathing- too tired to think. Suddenly, her father's words sounded in her head: "_Anzu, beloved, when you get older, find a good man and marry him_." He told me to be cautious around handsome men, Anzu mused. How strange, since there are no men I want to marry. I want to be smart, successful and maybe I'll start my own shop and become a wealthy merchant! Anzu smiled, and yawned. Before she drifted off to sleep though, a pair of crimson eyes flashed in her head.

Anzu passed a year peacefully. She made exquisitely patterned reed baskets and sold them in the bazaar next to Honda's stall. She made enough money to food and cloth herself. Moreover, Honda checked up on her every two weeks and Anzu became fast friends with Miho, Honda's daughter. When Kajuki Mai learned of Mazaki-san's death, she comforted Anzu as best she could. Mai and Miho also became friends.

One day, Mai introduced Katsuya Jou and his sister, Shizuka. Jou lived in Anzu's village as a royal guard. Jou was Mai's lover-a brawny, kind but often vocal man of twenty-five. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Shizuka was a petite, pretty, hazel-eyed girl of sixteen, with lovely auburn hair.

Surprisingly, Honda and Jou hit off well- though they fought occasionally. Shizuka and Jou also became god friends with Anzu, Mai and the Hondas. With this group of friends, Anz was able to cope better with her loss. Another activity Anzu did to get rid of stress was learning how to hand fight and throw projectiles. She had asked Jou and Honda (who had served in the royal army until he was too old) to teach her. Since Anzu was a quick and willing learner, and Jou and Honda were good teachers, Anzu mastered bare-handed fighting in one summer. Throwing her mother's lethal blades proved more challenging. Dragonstar, as Anzu named these weapons, was quite hard to master. Every time Anzu threw a makeshift dart, it would zoom upwards or to the left. She finally corrected her swing, and was able to squish a fly with her blade from at least 10 strides away.

After seeing Anzu's health improve, Honda thought it would be a good idea for all of them to learn a little fighting. Thus, Mai, Miho, Shizuka, Mokuba and Mrs. Hiroto joined in and al of them learned self-defense techniques.


End file.
